Rainbow! Pretty Cure
is the first fan Pretty Cure season made from Cure Coco. It has released at April 9, 2013. Its theme is colors, and also elements. Plot :Rainbow! Pretty Cure Episodes'' Official Version Akane Akari is a normal girl, who meets up with a mascot called, Kora as she was going to school. Suddenly her life changes, after Kora tells her about mysical powers! Seeking this, Akari hangs out with Kora, but then goes to school, however after seeing a monster called Kurokage, and a mysterious woman appears in front of her, Akari tries to fight it, until Retiel, a magical raindrop comes, and gives Akari superpowers, and transforming her into a Cure, called Cure Red. Now, Cure Red is destined, to find the remaining Cures, and to fight evil before they take Earth! Characters Pretty Cures (arranged by color) / Voiced by: Kanae Oki Portrayed by: Nagasawa Masami Akane Akari is the main Cure, and leader along side with Cure Green. She has a bright spirit and work hard to get things done, despite being the leader, she doesn't act like one, as she lets everyone be the same. She attends the Choujou High School with her friends, except Midori. Her alter ago is, Cure Red, and holds the power of light, and love. Her name means "Deep Red Light". / Voiced by: Park Romi Portrayed by: ''Yamamoto Hikaru '' Tachibana Chou is one of the Cures, and also Akari's friend since a young age, they both attend to the same school still. She acts like a tomboy, however cares about her friends, despite having family trouble. Chou is the only girl at the group to make a nickname for everyone she meets, though later on, the girls get mad at her and make nicknames for her. She often has a bad rivalty between Midori, and her roommate. Her alter ago is Cure Orange, and holds the power of light, and fire, thus as in elements she controls fire. Her name means "Wild Orange Butterfly". / Voiced by: ''Katō Emiri ''Portrayed by: Miki Honoka Ki Maemi is one of the Cures, and attends the same school as Akari and Chou, and Aoi. She is shy, and kind, however because being close to her friends, and also having the chance of being a Cure, she is more outgoing, and tries her best at helping her friends. Her alter ago is Cure Yellow, and holds the power of light, and stars, thus as in elements she controls air. Her name means "Yellow Pure Smile". / Voiced by: Kaida Yûko Portrayed by: Takanashi Rin Takiyama Midori is the main Cure of the season along with Akari, who also used to be the princess of the Rainbow Kingdom, and also was the sister of Tenma. Soon, as Shadow King arrived in Rainbow Kingdom, she had to evacuate to Earth. Thought she kept her identity a secret, Midori decided to put it on finding her brother. Unlike the others, she attends Hitokage Academy. Her alter ago is Cure Green, and holds the power of light, and nature, thus as in elements she controls earth. Her name means "Waterfall Mountain Greenery". / Voiced by: Terada Haruhi Portrayed by: Renbutsu Misako Mizu Aoi is one of the Cures. Unlike the others, she is similar to Maemi in some ways, as she is quiet. She attends the same school as Akari, Chou, and Maemi, on Choujou High School. She has a motivated power, and some times Chou encourages her to become more powerful, by saying to her that fire, and water make the best combiniation, but in reality don't. Her alter ago is Cure Blue, and holds the power of light, and water, thus in elements she controls water. Her name means "Blue Water". Mascots Voiced by: Matsuki Miyu Kora is the main mascot of the series, who has white fur with blue eyes, she has the form of a cat. She used to be the Queen's magical mascot which cheered her up, she then went away with Princess Midori in Earth, but they separated. Her duty is to get back the Colortiels, so the Rainbow Kingdom gets its colors back. She ends her sentences like, "~Koro". Her name means, "children". Voiced by: ?? Colortiels are rain-drop mascots with colors of the Rainbow. Each colortiel is owned by a magical potential human, this includes the Cures, and the enemies. The Colortiels have the form of a jewel, which had the power to make the Rainbow Kingdom with colors, and also for Kumori it is a cure. Each of them posses a power. If a Cure goes on a soul, the Colortiel transforms into a specifix animal to help them out. *'Retiel' - It is the first colortiel which appears. It has the color of red. It is owned by Akane Akari/Cure Red. *'Ortiel '- It is the second colortiel which appears. It has the color of orange. It is owned by Tachibana Chou/Cure Orange. *'Yetiel '- It is the third colortiel which appears. It has the color of yellow. It is owned by Ki Maemi/Cure Yellow. *'Gretiel '- It is the fourth colortiel which appears. It has the color of green. It is owned by Takiyama Midori/Cure Green. *'Blutiel '- It is the fifth colortiel which appears. It has the color of blue. It is owned by Mizu Aoi/Cure Blue. *'Purtiel '- It is the sixth colortiel which appears. It has the color of purple. It is owned by Tenma. *'Pintiel '- It is the seventh colotiel which appears. It has the color of pink. It is owned by Kumori. *'Brotiel '- It is the eight colortiel which appears. It has the color of brown. It is owned by Baku. *'Whitel '- It is the ninth colortiel which appears. It has the color of white. It is owned by the Eclipse Twins, both Taiyou, and Tsuki. *'Blatiel '- It is the tenth colortiel which appears. It has the color of black. It was eventually owned by Shadow King, however Makkura later stole it. . Villains Voiced by: ??? Kumori is one of the main villains in the series, who originally was dead, however with the power of the Pintiel a pink Colortiel, she was able be alive, however in an evil form, later on in a pinch, her father later tried to steal the Colortiels for her to live, but failed to do so, and only was able to take some. She has the power to summon more than five Kurokages at a time. She contained the Pintiel. Out of all she uses her disguise a lot, other than her teammates. She is Shadow King's daughter. Her name means, "Shadow Clouds". Voiced by: ??? Tenma is one of the main villains. He used to be the Prince of the Rainbow Kingdom, and Princess Midori's brother, however he was absorbed from the hole, and brainwashed. He contained the Purtiel. Thought he doesn't disguise a lot, his disguises appear on certain times, because he wants Midori's soul. His name means, "Demon". Voiced by: ??? Baku is the third villain from the series. He was a mascot but then turned into human by the Shadow King and brainwashed. His name means, "Selfish Demon". are two twin brothers, who are more mature, and are mostly stronger than the rest of the villains. Both of them represent the sun, and the moon, much to having to do with the eclipse. The two brothers are: : :Voiced by: ??? Taiyou is the one representing the sun. Thus, his powers are based on the elements: fire (Cure Orange), and earth (Cure Green). : :Voiced by: ??? Tsuki is the one representing the moon. Thus, his powers are based on the elements: air (Cure Yellow), and water (Cure Blue). Voiced by: ??? Makkura is the last to appear, after the defeat of the Eclipse Twins. He is also the strongest, Makkura has no mercy, and often mocks the Cures, much to their temper. Makkura looks careless at doing things, and does tricks to everyone. This also includes how he tricks the Shadow King for an important thing. Voiced by: ??? Kurokages are shadow monsters, and also humans who have lost hope, and their colors, resulting on to transform into monsters, but keep their human form, they look for people who are in a pinch on becoming one, and their soul, also called , is becoming a dark one. Once they make the human in despair, and putting a shadow in their soul, the Cures have to defeat it, before they become a Kurokage. Its name means, "Dark Shadow". : List of Kurokages: *Unnamed human; however its human form was never shown, but its monster form was. (RPC01) *Unnamed human; human form was never shown, but its monster form was. (RPC03) * - A fellow detective of Detective Fujo, later shown to have been a Kurokage, after falling in despair. * - A 16-year old girl, who tried to befriend Aoi, and get her away from Chikumo, as she was trying to make them fall in despair. * - A policeman, who tries to help the girls on finding Midori, yet later on, he reveals himself as a Kurokage. * - A killer, who was in prison, however was freed by Baku. Later on, he causes Chou to fall for him because he was innocent, but later on Midori finds out he wants to kill her. * - A 19-year olf girl, who portrays an innocent role, and claims that her parents have died, and lives alone and conisders herself as a Pretty Cure, later on transforms into a Kurokage. * - A middle aged woman, who worked as a store manager, who selled lottary tickets, she hypnoticed people, and turned their luck down, causing them to despair. * - The best friend, and also a childhood friend of Midori's roommate, later on, Midori suspects him on being a Kurokage, as he has become cruel, and mean. * - A girl having, dancing talent, and singing talent, she later was put on the same group with Midori to perform as a minor replacement of two members, no one suspected Ayaka on being a Kurokage, however only Midori's roommate. * - A mysterious man, who was a repair worker at the workshop which Midori, and the others went to fix Midori's catch, though instead stealing it. * - A fortune teller who lies the girls to enter his house and save him from spirits, the girls later are trapped, and Fukasachi tries to put them in despair. * - A co-worker who works with Maemi's mother, Akira, and tries to go with Akira on a buisness problem overseas, however intead she was planning on putting her on despair. * - A spirit-like person, who haunts Aoi's new Antique Shop, because trying to put her onto despair. * - A girl who Midori fell over for, after figuring out she was a target of the villains, in fact, she was a villain, and was acting to put Midori on despair. * - A mysterious person who poisoned Midori making her ill, while on his Kurokage form, and enough to kill her, however after his defeat, and a cure, Midori was healed. * - A consructive worker who wanted the playground where Chou, and Akari first met, to get destroyed and make them fall in despair. * - A teen, who tried to kill the little boy, and wanted to make Midori in despair. * - A leader of a gang, who tried to manipulate everyone in schools in order to win everyone's attation, along with Midori's, and Akari's. Later on, Midori's roommate used to know him, when being young, and both used to be leaders. * - A worker who partially with Midori on the Donut workshop, but later it was reveled that he actually was a Kurokage, and was trying to make Midori on despair. * - A teen, who tried to kill Midori's roommate instead of making him fall in despair. * - An actor, who starrted on the movie as the antagonist, and was a Kurokage. * - Akari's best friend when on childhood, and suddenly after 10 years, she reappeared but different, and was revealed she was a Kurokage. * - A mysterious killer, who tried to hang Maemi, as the girls couldn't arrive on time to save her, later on he was killed by Makkura, who wanted to do it by himself. / Voiced by: ??? Shadow King is the main villain. Who was previously known to be a human called Shinji, and was the father of Kumori. Voiced by: ??? Inchiki is the main villain who only appears on the two-part special episodes in the end of the series. He was the ruler of another demantion, called where everyone had the ability to be become a superhero. He was later revealed to be a Kurokage, who had eaten many other ones, to make him larger, and more powerful. Inchiki's name means "cheater". Other Characters Voiced by: ??? The strict father of Akari, who acts cold, but is kind after all. Akari always listens to him, and because of being strict she is good at school. Voiced by: ??? The sweet mother of Akari, who is the opposite of her husband, as she is sweeter. Akari always says to her that her smile, makes Akari happy. Voiced by: ??? The busy father of Chou, who comes rarely to see Chou, because of having a business in China. However, he has a caring heart, and misses Chou. Voiced by: ??? The calm mother of Chou, who lives with Chou, and misses Tayou. Though, she is rarely seen in the series, Chou describes her, as a warm, and kind mother. Voiced by: ??? The father of Maemi, who wants the best for Maemi, as she is shy. Voiced by: ??? The busy mother of Maemi, who often leaves for her work, much to Maemi's depression. Akira is enjoyable, sweet, and often spoiled at the time. Voiced by: Katsuki Masako Midori, and Tenma's mother, and the Queen of Rainbow Kingdom. As Midori describes her mother, she says that she is very sweet, however, she doesn't take much time with her, or her brother, but spends most of the time caring for the kingdom. Voiced by: ??? The respective father of Aoi, who is described as strict, and also very wise. Like his name meaning "to respect" Aoi has learned mainly on his way. Voiced by: ??? The beautiful mother of Aoi, who is described as kind, respectful. She is mainly busy, however spends her time as a family on specific times. Her eye color is mainly seen as white, and has blue long hair, her name mean "blue sky" and describes her as person. Voiced by: ??? A recuring character who appears to be a detective, and helps the girls at some points. She appears to wear always a jacket, and has black hair, in which she ties it up, causing her to be mistaken for a boy at points. Voiced by: ??? A minor character, who is Aoi's best friend, and worked together. Voiced by: Suzuki Airi, Nakajima Saki, and Okai Chisato A realistic Japanese idol group, part of Hello! Project, which is formed by 5 members, however in the series the appear as three, because of two members being ill. Later the two members are replaced by Midori, and a Kurokage, who tries to put the whole group on despair. The group sang "Kanashiki Amefuri" and "Adam to Eve no Dilemma" the real single was released ten days before the group's debut in the series. Voiced by: ??? A mysterious transfer student who was suspected for being a Kurokage, and Akari strated befriending her, and finds out she is not an enemy, but later on Baku also attacks her, revealing she was a target on becoming a Kurokage. Voiced by: ??? A little boy who is on a pinch on becoming a Kurokage, until he is saved by Midori, and her roommate. As Mamoru has a disease, he had ran away from his parents, because he was scared on the opperation, later on Midori's roommate promises to stay by his side, and encourages him to do it. Voiced by: ??? A girl, who used to be Kumori's best friend, however got worried after not seeing her for two years, suddenly after Kumori's sudden appearance, Chiyuko gets worried, and soon talks to the girls who know her, soon after looking at Kumori, and having a final battle, Kumori's memories return before she died. Movie Characters is a Japanese group containing 5 members, they had mysteriously appeared in Rainbow Town. The band did music, which was prefered by many people, however their music was not just music, but it was also an evil music, which hypnotized its fans. Thought before doing any concerts, Midori had a feeling that something was off. Each of them represent the opposite counterpart of the Pretty Cures. The members are: : :Voiced by: ??? :The leader of the group, who is strong, is easly annoyed, and has the loudest voice. Thought having to be the leader, he seems to not follow any of the rules that the other member say. He is supposed to be the opposite counterpart for Akari/Cure Red. : :Voiced by: ??? :One of the members, who is very smart, though he is calm at times, he is also easly annoyed. Even though, he is not the leader, his voice is the loud also, and he can play the guitar. He is supposed to be the opposite couterpart for Midori/Cure Green. : :Voiced by: ??? :One of the members, who is Shitsui's brother, and are often mistaked. Though they look the same, in look, and voice. They each are opposite, as Aijou is calm, though he likes to be the leader and he can also play the electric piano. He is supposed to be the opposite counterpart for Maemi/Cure Yellow. : :Voiced by: ??? :One of the members, who is Aijou's brother, and is also mistaked. They have the same look, and voice. However, he is a brat, he is smart, and does many tricks. He can play the drum. He is supposed to be the opposite counterpart for Aoi/Cure Blue. : :Voiced by: ??? :One of the members, who is mean, and often disguises himself as different people, thought he tries to be calm, boring talk gets him angry, and could outrage his feelings. He can play the guitar, and can sing. He is the counterpart of Chou/Cure Orange. Locations * is the main location in the series. * is the location which Midori came from. * is the location the girls set their operations, thus the girls also work also. * is the junior high school, and a high school, where Akari, Chou, Maemi, and Aoi attend. * is the academy, where Midori, attends. * is the location, where the girls go to eat donuts, or other kind of sweets. Items * is the main item of the series, and can transform the girls in Cures. * are seed-like pieces, which could be put in the catch, though there is many, a few have powers. * are stick-like items, thus having a lot of power. Songs There is currently one opening, and four endings featured in the season. Much of having special occasions, there is also a bonus ending. Opening * is the opening for the series. Endings * is the first ending for the series, it doesn't feature a 3D animation, but an anime animation. The ending changes, based on the characters. * is the second ending of the series. * is the third ending, however it only appears for two episodes making it a bonus one. The ending doesn't feature a 3D animation, because the ending is seen in episode 38, and 39, with everyone dancing, while snowing. The ending is sang by all the seiyuus of the main characters. * is the fourth ending, and again appears only in one episode, the last episode of the series, and is sang by all the seiyuus. Albums Vocal Albums * is the first vocal album, which contains only the image songs, opening, and ending except the image songs between episode 1 and 25. The song track is: *# (Opening) *# (Group song) *# (Akane Akari/Cure Red image song) *# (Tachibana Chou/Cure Orange image song) *# (Kise Maemi/Cure Yellow image song) *# (Takiyama Midori/Cure Green image song) *# (Mizu Aoi/Cure Blue image song) *#'Friendship is Power '(Akari and Chou duet song) *# (Akari and Maemi, Midori, and Aoi duet song) *# (Ending) Movies Season Movies The season's movie is called, , the movie is about a group of 5 idols, called who appear in the town, and take over by their music, and concerts, however their music, is not just music, but it is also an evil sound, hypnotizing its fans. Seeking this, Akari, and the other get on a big search to find more about them, to save their friends, and family from this sound. However, can they do it, before they also get hypnotized too? Crossovers The Rainbow! Pretty Cure ''team have often appeared on some crossovers. Movies *Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever! *Pretty Cure All Stars Bright: We Are Lead Cures! Let's Make a Connection! (only Akane Akari/Cure Red) Series *Ohime! Pretty Cure (only Takiyama Midori/Cure Green) Live-Action is a tokusatsu show, played by real people, based on Rainbow! Pretty Cure, conatining episodes. Cast: * : * : * : * : * : Declaimer *''Pretty Cure isn't made by me or owned, Toei Animation owns it. I just made my own fan show.'' Category:Fan Series Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Coco